


Disaster

by grakei



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Henrik is a jerk for stealing MC from Bobby, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grakei/pseuds/grakei
Summary: After the disaster recoupling, Bobby works through his feelings and comes to a realization.





	Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen into the pit of hell that is Love Island: The Game. Bobby has stolen my heart, and this is my proclamation of love for him. I wanted to explore the mindset he was in during Casa Amour.
> 
> This is my first fic, and I apologize for any grammar mistakes I might've missed when I wrote this at 3 in the morning. Also, some of the dialogue may be off.
> 
> Oh and I used my current MC's name because I'm lazy. Enjoy!

_Remember when me and Henrik nearly got into it because he’d coupled up with her?_

*****

Well shit. This is going to be a disaster.

The moment Jakub utters Hope’s name, Bobby looks to Amal in disbelief. Her eyes are wide, shock evident on her face. He mouths “_what_?” to her, and she shrugs, just as confused as he is. Then Noah picks Priya, and while it’s not exactly a surprise to Bobby, Hope is obviously displeased.

He catches Amal’s eyes again, and she looks like she’s about to laugh. She narrows her brows and chuckles, shaking her head slightly. The fire illuminates her golden skin, and her hair shines, looking almost a dark red. It takes Bobby’s breath away, but then again, she always takes his breath away.

“This is crazy,” she says, but her voice is low, so low Bobby is pretty sure he’s the only one who hears. He grins, so relieved that they’d already discussed recoupling earlier. Maybe the other lads were still unsure what they wanted, but Bobby knows. Knows he wants Amal, and only Amal.

He looks to the ground, trying to calm his nerves so he doesn’t sound like a total melt, and he’s barely paying attention when Henrik speaks up.

“I want to couple up with this girl because I think we could probably make a really good go of it...She’s the kind of girl I know I could get really get along with. I think me and her could...really make it happen.”

And damn, Bobby feels for whoever he’s about to pick because Henrik clearly isn’t that into them.

“So the girl I want to couple with is...Amal.”

His world stops.

He looks up, immediately at his girl.

Her mouth is open, her posture rigid. She looks at him, big brown eyes shiny with tears she won’t let fall. She doesn’t even look at Henrik, walks straight over to him.

“Bobby,” she whispers, voice high-pitched and garbled. She clutches his hands, looking like she’s about to fall apart. Bobby can’t bear that, hates seeing her like that.

“We...we’ll get another chance,” she says.

He forces a smile, “I know it, babe.”

His only comfort after that is hearing Amal blow off Henrik’s remarks, making it clear to him that this was the last thing she wanted. It relieves him, somewhat. The rest of the night goes in a blur, and he struggles to keep the mood light-hearted. He couples up with Marisol, cracking a joke and hoping no one can see right through to the anger boiling inside him.

He’s resigned himself to silence, afraid of what he’ll say if anyone talks to him. His dreams are full of Amal - her eyes and her smile and the way she laughs at all his jokes, no matter how stupid they are.

*****

He’s awoken by something soft against his lips, a familiar voice whispering his name.

It’s Amal, and she tells him that the girls are leaving, but she doesn’t know where. She’s about to say something else, but she stops herself, giving him another kiss.

Still drowsy from sleep, he doesn’t stop himself when he says that if she ever left the Villa, he’d walk out right after her. Her eyes widen, and she smiles, big and bright and perfect. She bites her lip, pecking his cheek before leaving.

It’s then that Bobby knows he’s well and truly fucked.

He’s really falling for this girl, but she’s not even here for him to tell her.

*****

The anger from the previous night is still there, but he forces it down as the day drags on. New girls arrive at the Villa, and while usually, he’d be the one to start the welcome party, he can’t do it today. He’s seething, cheeks flushed and jaw clenched as he resigns himself to the kitchen to start lunch.

There’s a girl named Blake who comes over asking if she could help him cook. He wants to say no, but she pouts at him and shit - Bobby knows he’s too nice for his own good.

It’s not bad until she starts grafting on him, hard. She almost reminds him of Amal, but she’s too cold when Amal would’ve been warm, and her icy glare when he pies her off just reinforces that. She scoffs and heads over to the pool where the other girls are chatting to the guys. She strolls right on up to Henrik, linking her arm in his and offering him a beer.

She leans over and whispers something into the blonde’s ear, and Henrik laughs loud enough Bobby can hear it, before wrapping an arm around her shoulder and taking a swig of beer.

Bobby’s anger melts into righteous fury as he realizes he’s watching the guy that _stole his girl _crack on with some new bird. He sees red, and the meal he’d started lays forgotten on the counter as he stalks towards the pool.

He passes Noah sitting on some bean bags but doesn’t stop when he calls his name. He can’t focus on anything except the way Henrik is whispering into Blake’s ears and making her blush. It’s _infuriating, _it makes his knuckles itch with the need to punch something.

To think that Henrik had the _nerve _to steal his girl, as if everyone can’t tell that Bobby’s smitten, and then to crack on with someone new as if Amal wasn’t even important? Bobby had to know _why_.

His anger must be plain on his face because Gary glances over at him from where he’s standing and his smile instantly falls. He elbows Ibrahim, who’s got an arm around some redhead. They both watch in slight terror as Bobby walks up to the group.

“We need to talk,” he glowers, looking at Henrik and only Henrik. The blonde looks a bit confused, but smiles and says, “Mate, can’t you see that we're having a party right now?” He offers him his beer, but Bobby slaps his hand away and the bottle breaks on the ground. One of the girls gasps.

There’s dead silence, and Henrik’s bewildered expression shifts into one of irritation. The islanders are stunned. This isn’t their Bobby - the one who always cracks jokes, the self-proclaimed peacekeeper of the group. It’s like he’s been replaced, by some stranger that’s all cold stares and rage quivering along his spine.

Gary and Ibrahim quickly steer the girls away, offering them a proper tour of the Villa. Then it’s just Bobby and Henrik, though he figures Noah is probably watching them from afar.

“What the hell are you doing?” Bobby seethes, fists clenched and eyes narrowed.

Henrik frowns, “What are you talking about?”

“Blake? Are you seriously grafting on her? What about Amal?”

“What _about _Amal?”

Bobby does a double-take, nearly chokes on his breath. His hands start to shake, and he speaks slowly, “You chose Amal at the recoupling. You chose her, even though you _knew _I was going to pick her, and now you’re acting like she doesn’t even exist?”

Henrik laughs, but it’s dry and mean. “Mate, _it’s just a game_.”

Red flashes behind his eyes. “Excuse me?”

“It’s a _game, _Bobby. You know that. I fancied her, so I chose her. It’s not a big deal.”

Bobby scoffs, “The fuck you on about? Of course it’s a big deal!”

He’s nearly shouting now, his face close enough to Henrik’s that if he leaned forward he could knock their foreheads together. But the other doesn’t seem intimidated at all, just leans over him and smirks.

“You’re a fool if you think she’s not spreading her legs right now for some new lad she’ll bring back.”

On instinct, Bobby swings his fist, head pounding and fully intending to knock Henrik flat on his ass. He’s not a fighter, never has been, but he knows that at that moment he’d hit him hard enough to crack his skull open.

But he doesn’t get the chance, because Noah is grabbing his arm and pulling him back. Bobby shouts, “_Fuck you!” _and Henrik laughs at him as he’s dragged away pitifully like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

Then he’s back in the kitchen, sitting on a stool as Noah makes tea for them both, and all he can think of is Amal’s smile and her laugh and how her eyes shine when she looks at him.

_It’s just a game._

Maybe it was at first. In the early days, when Bobby still couldn’t believe he’d even been picked for the show. When he cracked all his best jokes just hoping that he wouldn’t be the first one to go home.

Back when their winks and banter were just that, and every look they shared didn’t fill the air with something heavy.

He slams his fist on the counter, hissing as pain jolts through his fingers.

Noah looks at him but doesn’t say anything, softly blowing into a cup as he walks it over. He places it in front of Bobby, before walking around the counter and sitting next to him.

“It’s not a game to me,” Bobby finally says, voice cracking as he fights the urge to cry. Noah doesn’t look at him, but nods.

“I know mate…I think everyone knows, at this point. He’s just messing with you, don’t let him get in your head.” Noah’s voice is deep and soothing, and the anger coursing through Bobby’s veins starts to dissipate. He sighs, burying his face in his hands.

“You think…” his voice cracks, face flushed with embarrassment, “you think she’ll bring someone back?”

Noah laughs, the sound a jolt through the empty room, “Nah mate. She’s loyal. Anyone can see that.”

Bobby nods, sniffling and swallowing down his emotions. He takes a sip of his tea, silence falling over them. He feels a bit calmer, just for a moment, then a thud above them and a drawn-out “_Oh Jakub!” _echoes from the ceiling.

Noah’s face twists and he sighs deeply, running a hand through his hair. Bobby feels for the lad, even if he doesn’t completely understand whatever love triangle he’s gotten himself stuck in.

“Sorry mate,” he offers. Noah waves him off, shaking his head. He gets up to make another cuppa, and Bobby laments over their shared misery.

At least _he _doesn’t have to listen to the guy who stole his girl fuck someone else.

*****

The days pass slowly, too slowly. Bobby can’t sleep at night, and when he does his dreams are full of Amal. Her face, her smile, the way her hair billows around her head when she’s lying beneath him. He wakes up breathing her name, sitting straight up and searching wildly for her, before he remembers that the girls don’t come back till later that day. He flops back onto the daybed, disappointed but not entirely displeased.

He’s jittery the whole morning, hands shaking and breathing unstable. A million doubts run through his head; _What if she found someone else? What if she’s happy with someone else? She deserves anyone else but you. She doesn’t want you anymore._

He shakes his head, trying to focus on cooking up some breakfast.

Someone gets a text, and everyone groups together for coupling. He doesn’t pick anyone, obviously, because no one can compare to Amal. Rahim picks the redhead, Shannon he thinks, and Bobby is happy for him. Of all the girls, she seems to be the least irritating. Gary and Noah stick, but when Henrik says Blake’s name and she throws her arms around him, Bobby can’t stop himself from rolling his eyes.

Then Jakub decides to stick, and his girl throws a fit. She follows him around the Villa after, screaming and throwing Bobby’s favorite wooden spoons at him. He’s more than relieved when she and the other girls finally leave.

His relief is quickly replaced by anxiety as the guys are escorted off the property to wait for the final reunion. Bobby has to sit to calm himself, though it doesn’t help his pounding heart. They’re all hidden away in a corner close to the fire pit, and he can’t bear watching the others leave one-by-one. It’s finally his turn, and he jumps a little, shaking out his arms and legs. He doesn’t want anyone to realize how utterly wrecked he is.

He takes a breath, swaggers into the room with the best line he can think of.

"I hope you girls are ready to get hands-on. Because the man with the fastest fingers in the Villa is back, and he’s single and ready to mingle!”

Someone laughs but he doesn’t know who because he’s looking for the only girl that matters.

He looks for Amal and breathes a sigh of relief to see that she’s sitting by herself.

“And I guess I’m not the only one.”

She looks gorgeous, always does, but especially so in that damn cheetah-print dress that hugs her in all the right ways. She smiles brilliantly when she sees him, and all the doubt and fear and rage he felt the past few days is gone in a second. It’s replaced by something warm, something calming but also fluttery deep in his chest.

God, he _loves _her.

“Looking good Amal,” he says, trying not to give away all his emotions right then and there. She looks him up and down, winking with a cheeky grin.

“You’re not too bad yourself babe.”

It’s then he knows that he would do anything for her, would go anywhere with her. He wants nothing more than to be with her, to love her and give everything she deserves.

_Fuck_, he has to tell her.

So he will.


End file.
